


Mountains

by TotallyTinkerbell



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Director Even, Future Evak, Gullruten, M/M, The two happiest guys in bergen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyTinkerbell/pseuds/TotallyTinkerbell
Summary: Even and Isak go to Bergen.





	Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> 'Bergen' translates to 'mountains' in Dutch, my native language, so that is where the title comes from.

“Sleepy baby?” Even mumbled as he got into their bed. Isak already had his eyes closed, and part of Even pouted because Isak might be asleep without him. And their late night pillowtalk just happened to be Even’s favorite thing. “Little. But i know if i don't sleep now, tomorrow will be hell.”

 

Isak then turned around, moving towards Even and he leaned into him. Even smiled, and let his fingers graze over Isak’s skin. “Well I let you in charge of what we’re doing tomorrow. I’m good with just chilling in bed all afternoon.” Even said.

 

Isak lifted up his head and frowned. “Even, no. We are getting up at 10. We go up to fløibanen around mid-day and we have lunch up there. Then we go to the peninsula and we chill at the park. We make our way back through the fishmarket and then i want go to Byggen. I’m buying magnets for my mom.” Isak stated. His eyes then closed again, and Even softly twirled Isak’s hair. “Hmm. Sounds like a great day baby.”

 

Isak let out a happy sound, then opening his eyes again. “Of course the best part will be going to Grieghallen in the evening and watch you win that award.” Isak said. Then he lifted his finger from where his hand rested on the pillow. “And of course that audience award. But you already got that one in the bag.”

 

“Nothing is certain until tomorrow evening baby.”

 

“Even, that coming out scene was pure brilliance and all of Norway knows that. I mean come on, there are fans out there from Brazil. China. Russia. You started a revolution when you wrote that scene.” 

 

Even smiled brightly and moved his forehead to touch Isaks. “You are still my biggest fan though. The only opinion i care about. The title of being yours is the only award i need.”

 

Isak smiled softly and nodded slightly, assuring Even that he was, and would always be, his biggest fan. Through breakdowns because footage got lost, or writer’s block. Isak had seen it all in the 7 years they had been together. Even’s graduation project was so stressful Even thought he had to break up with Isak because it was affecting both their lives way too much. But Isak had simply refused to let Even break up with him. He had drawn Even a bath and he had done everything he could to make Even relax.

 

“Well i hope you can sleep baby. I’m just going to do some research until 11.” Even said. 

This caused Isak to open his eyes with a little frown. “Heh?”

“I was just down at the reception. Apparently a group of 70 international students from Østfold checked in today. The guy at the reception talked about it as if it had been the worst day of his life.” Even chuckled.

“Ugh.” Isak groaned, knowing what that meant. Loud people screaming down the hallway, wasted off their ass. Since when did Isak become one of those people to get annoyed by that?  “But hotel policy says they have to be quiet at 11pm.” Even said. Yeah right. Isak knew better by now. One could say he was now basically an adult.

 

Isak hummed and then reached out for Even. “Can we just chill then. Listen to some music. You brought your earplugs?” 

Even frowned and then shook his head. “No. Fuck they are on the kitchen table.” Even cursed. Isak sighed and rolled his eyes. “Get my bag. I have mine.”

 

When Even returned with Isak’s earplugs he crawled in next to him again and he let Isak choose the playlist as they settled in a position that was comfortable for both of them, Isak’s head on Even’s shoulder and Even’s cheek resting on Isaks head. “I love you baby.”

 

“I love you too, Ev.” Isak replied. “Tomorrow is going to be the best.” he added. 

 

It was the best. The view from Fløibanen was gorgeous in the mid-june weather. Isak got an e-mail saying the hospital had a position for a promotion that he was considered for. The peninsula was great, and Even didn't mind stopping for a picture with a fan, on the condition that Isak was in the picture too, causing Isak to blush. 

 

Next they stopped by the fish market, where Isak talked Even out of buying sushi. They got the magnets. And also this glass engraved thing because Isak wanted to have their own little award. They settled on eating McDonalds and Even skyped with his mom, telling her he was not nervous at all about tonight. Isak sent the pictures from Fløibanen to Jonas and Eva, which apparently did not help in the ongoing discussion that those two had about moving to Bergen. Oops.

 

In the early evening they returned to the hotel to get ready for the award show, Even wearing a classic suit and Isak wearing the one Eskild had picked out which was a bit more daring in some dark green suède material. Even told him a million times that they looked handsome. 

 

The people that came in to style their hair said the same, and Isak knew he was in for a night of compliments. Of being referred to as the hottest couple of the night.

And Isak didn't mind anymore. He had gotten used to the attention that came with having your significant other be the youngest director nominated for a Gullruten. Isak had gotten used to pictures appearing in magazines - three years ago Even had done a photoshoot and all of Norway lost their chill, putting Even on everyone's radar. 

 

“Ready for this?” Even asked, as they saw the line of reporters. And Isak subtly rubbed the ring on his finger and he sighed deeply. “You do your thing baby. Its your night.”

“Isak, the whole country will know we are engaged after tonight.”

Isak smiled at him, the “doopey lovesick puppy smile” as Eskild had labelled it.

“Good. Everyone can know I’m yours.”

“And I’m yours baby.” Even replied, sealing the promise with a kiss.

 

That caused most of the reporters to turn their camera's to the two of them, and Even took Isak’s hand, walking up to the journalism people who Even greeted as his charming self.

 

“So Even, any nerves for tonight? Most people out on social media are already celebrating your win. Especially the audience award.”

Even chuckled. “Isak told me the same thing. I guess we'll just have to see. I do think all the other projects are equally as brilliant, so…”

 

The interviewers were kind and praised Even’s work, asking about his future projects. The line went smoothly, and Isak moved along each reporter with Even, laughing proudly at Even’s endless charisma. However Isak also wondered. Because despite the many inquiries about his personal life, Even didn't mention anything to any of the reporters that he was getting married. He referred to Isak as the ‘love of his life’ and his ‘biggest inspiration’ but never fiancée. Or even boyfriend for that matter.

 

So Isak knew something was up. Knew that Even didn't get cold feet, always carried through with what they had planned. But Isak was left to guess as to what Even had planned tonight.

 

When they got to the final interviewer, Isak was a bit surprised to see Even hug the person holding the microphone. “Even my goodness, you are trying to give all of Norway a heart attack with that suit.” the man said, giggling a little.

“Thanks Morten. But mine is nothing compared to Isaks. Baby, come say hi to Morten.” Even said. Isak walked in closer, standing next to Even and keeping his hands out of the sight of the camera like Even had been doing all evening. Surely the rings were subtle and they could easily be written off as a part of the outfit. Until you checked which finger they were on. 

So Isak knew he had to be cautious until Even executed whatever his plan was.

“Hello Isak. You look handsome too today. Tell us, how great does it feel to have him back home after those weeks filming in the Netherlands.”

“Morten, as if I could leave Isak like that.” Even said, then looking at Isak to explain.

“I got a three month guest lecturer position at the university of Amsterdam while Even was filming.”

“We actually stayed longer than my project because Isaks position did not end until three weeks ago.”

“And you have been off the radar since.”

Even chuckled and took Isaks hand in a not even subtle manner at all.

“Well Morten we had to. You can't plan a wedding in the middle of a media frenzy.” Even grinned.

To that Morten blinked, and Isak just laughed, rolled his eye and then nodded softly when Morten caught on to the rings on their fingers.

“I asked Isak to marry me in Amsterdam 3 weeks ago.”

 

A series of gasps and ‘oh my gods’ followed and Morten claimed his life was now complete and he called Even his icon. When Even told Morten he had the exclusive, Morten downed a whole glass of champagne on camera and Isak watched the scene unfold, before a grin appeared on his face.

 

“I guess this one is for Norway.” he then said, turning Evens face, shoving his ringed finger right in the camera's vision as he kissed Even in a way that was a bit uncharacteristic for Isak in public. Which resulted in Even blinking a bit in surprise but then kissing Isak back. When they broke apart again Even looked into the camera and gave a ‘there you have it.’ gesture before he returned his loving gaze to Isak.

 

“Herregud, Evak is engaged. This day is blessed. People will be overjoyed.” Isak heard Morten say, and Even waved once more before softly moving Isak along until they were in a corridor by themselves.

 

“Faen Even.” Isak said, and Even grinned before making use of the privacy, attaching his and Isaks lips once more. 

“That was perfect. My night is complete. I just want to go back to the motel and celebrate.” Even stated.

Isak grinned and looked at him. “Even we are here now. We should stay. And then you can celebrate with the award on our nightstand.”

“Okay baby.”

 

They took their seats and listened to the opening speech, and the first awards being handed out. Best actor went to a young talent from Nrk’s webseries who Even claimed looked like Isak. “Nah. The hair maybe. From afar.” 

Best actress went to a young Muslim woman whose character was brilliantly empowered in her religion, all the while being part of Norways favourite ship ‘Yousana’. Even narrated all that info to Isak, who frowned at him. “Yousana is the most popular on screen couple. We are off-screen. Had to check out the competition.” 

Isak laughed, and did so again. Even laughed with him, but less vibrantly as the night progressed. He was nervous. Isak could tell. 

 

“And now. Nominees for best director. Even Bech Næsheim for ‘Minutt for Minutt’.” Isak grabbed Evens hand and looked into his eyes while the other nominees were listed. They did not matter. Evens name was on that card. Isak knew that. 

 

“And the winner is… breaking records. Even Bech Næsheim. Congratulations to the youngest winner of best director.” the host yelled through the audience cheering. Isaks face displayed a proud smile and he repeated “You won. You won.” in between Even pressing kisses to his lips.

 

Even got up, walking down the stairs and accepting the award and a microphone.

 

“Wauw. This… this is an honor. This… this is a statement to my 18 year old self. Who had given up hope that he would ever accomplish his dreams. Who had to redo his final year of highschool across town because he fucked up. That guy would never have imagined standing here with this award. But it happened, so thank you to everyone who believed i deserve this. I’m humbled. I applaud all the other directors. And i look forward to making more works like the series “minutt for minutt.” Even said.

 

And by all means any other person would end the speech there, but Isak knew that when Evens eyes found his in the crowd, he wasn't done yet.

 

“Because as some of you know that story is slightly based on myself. On that 18 year old boy. And how every minute of his life brought him closer to the love of his life. And I don't know if the universe i created will ever continue. But i know that my story with the love of my life, will continue. With Isak. My wonderful fiancée who stood by me throughout this project. Thank you so much. Thank you all.”

 

Isak had tears in his eyes. He was a bit of an emotional mess. And he was glad the cameras had to move back to the host and didn't focus on his face. Even returned from the stage a few minutes later, but in the meantime Isak had already taken congratulations from the people in the audience around them, and Isak’s cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. 

 

“You really did that. First Morten now this. Faen, i'm marrying the most extra idiot on this planet.”

“But you love me.”

“Good thing i do, yes.” Isak replied. They were both beaming as Even took his seat and their hands intertwined as they continued watching the show.

 

As expected Evens scene also won the audience award, and Even went up to say hi and congratulate the actors on their now award-winning work as soon as the show was over.

 

Isaks phone beeped the minute he took it out.

 

**Jonas** : Finally you told people. I was getting tired of the secrecy. 

**Eskild** : Baby gay! Just read twitter. You and Even are doing amazing things. Everyone is thrilled! Don't forget your guru when you're famous now.

**Author's Note:**

> If 70 international students from Ostfold seems a bit of a random reason for noise complaints, then I will tell you that it's not so random.
> 
> I wrote most of this fic on a 10 hour busride back from Bergen after a school trip, and I combined stuff I did there with stuff from the iconic Gullruten night. Yes, the peninsula is lovely. Floibanen has an amazing view, and I was tempted to buy sushi at the fishmarket. I bought a norwegian flag in Byggen but I was tempted to buy magnets. I had a blast, and my hotel was right across from the Gullruten venue so that's where I got the idea to mix the two together.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
